


Marked

by WorldOfDemons



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Smut, or attempt at marking, you'll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:57:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6839962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorldOfDemons/pseuds/WorldOfDemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucifer is determined to leave his mark on you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked

You smiled as his cold lips found the back of your neck pulling you from sleep. The sun poured through the window. 

 

“I know what you’re doing,” you mumbled as a gentle kiss turned more heated. 

 

“You know that doesn’t work,” he scoffed behind you, his arms that were around your waist pulled you closer to his chest. A sleepy groan escaped you as you twisted and rolled over. Lucifer let you move, his arms loosening long enough for you to get comfortable facing him. Your head fell to the side giving him access to your neck. 

 

“One of these days you’re going to learn,” He hummed slightly disregarding your warning. Pulling away, he observed the little pink mark he had left. You jumped from the cold of his fingers running over the mark.

 

“It’s not going to last,” you muttered. You were notorious for not bruising. No matter how hard you were thrown, how hard you were hit, how hard you were fucked, there would never be any evidence. Which frustrated Lucifer to no end. He wanted to claim you, leave a physical mark letting the world know exactly who you belonged to. But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get you to bruise. You pulled yourself out of his arms and rolled out of the bed. He watched you dig around in your dresser for something to wear. 

 

“I wish you wouldn’t,” He said smirking. You turned and looked at him confused making him gesture to the clothes in your hands. Pulling your shirt over your head and your shorts on, you rolled your eyes at him. 

 

“We have shit to do, Luce,” Groaning like a five-year-old he pulled himself off the bed and followed you down to the kitchen. He sat on top of the table while you dug around in the cabinet for your normal cereal. You set it down on the table next to a bowl and crossed over to the refrigerator, this time Lucifer followed you. When you stopped, he pushed your hair off your shoulder still hoping a mark would appear. 

 

“Give it up, Luci,” You mumbled pulling the milk out of the fridge. His arm wrapped around you waist and pulled you back to the table. He tried to pull you on his lap, but you stubbornly moved to your own chair. Generally, you tried to keep the PDA to a minimum. It was hard enough to convince the boys to allow Lucifer to stay with you, so them having to see anything physical was strictly prohibited. 

 

_ “Look,” Dean said, “I don’t care what you do in the bedroom, but keep it out of the library,” You rolled your eyes.  _

 

_ “Dean, we haven’t even done anything yet.”  _

 

_ “Yet,” Sam emphasised. “And we’re hoping to keep it that way,”  _

 

You turned your chair sideways and kicked your legs up into his lap, his cold hands running along your bare legs. 

 

“What are your plans for the day, little one?” He asked. You swallowed your cereal quickly, smiling at the nickname. 

 

“Whatever I say, you’re just going to change it.” He only smirked at you. 

 

“I think we should just stay in bed all day. Clothes optional,” Of course that was his answer for everything. 

 

“Or we could see if Sam has a case for us,” He rolled his eyes dramatically. 

 

“Whenever Sam has a case he drags my human away from me and I don’t like it.” Lucifer pouted. You took another bite of your cereal. 

 

“We help people, Luce,” You said, it was a never ending conversation with him. 

 

“I know,” He said seriously before playfully pouting again. 

 

“But that doesn’t mean I have to like it.” Laughing, you pulled your legs off him and leaned over pecking him quickly. 

 

“No one wants to see that!” Dean announced coming into the kitchen. Groaning loudly, you plopped back down in your chair and stirred your cereal around in the bowl. Dean rifled around the kitchen looking for food and Sam sat down across from you. 

 

“Have a case for us?” You asked before scooping up more cereal. 

 

“No, actually it’s been pretty quiet. I can’t find any weird deaths, no omens, we might actually have a break,” Sam ran his fingers through his hair and sat back. Lucifer stood up quickly and all three of you glanced at him. He pulled you out of your chair and threw you over his shoulder. 

 

“Well if you don’t have any plans for her, I do” He called out heading back towards your bedroom. Lucifer kicked the door closed behind you and tossed you on the bed. It always surprised you how quick he could move. In seconds he had you naked underneath him, his lips covering yours. He moved to your neck trying again to mark you. 

 

“You know you skip the fun part when you zap our clothes off.” You smiled and tangled your fingers in his hair. He pulled up and pressed his forehead against yours. 

 

“I’m pretty sure I know the fun part, my little human.” He tilted your head up and you felt his cock pressing up against your center. He quickly slid into you with one smooth motion. You pulled your bottom lip between your teeth and your eyes shut. It didn’t matter how many times he touched you, it was always perfect. His lips came down to your neck again, the sharp pain from his teeth countering the pleasure when his fingers found your clit. A whimper escaped from you. 

 

“Let me hear you, little one, let me hear those pretty noises you make,” he muttered. HIs free arm wrapped around your back pulling you even closer to him. 

 

“Fuck,” you groaned feeling your body edge closer and closer. 

 

“You’re not going to come without permission, are you?” Lucifer murmured against your skin. 

 

“Luce, don’t tease me,” you whined and you felt him laugh. He let his grace take over on your clit pushing you even closer to climax. 

 

“Come one, little one, give me your everything.” He muttered and you came apart under him. Lucifer was all you could feel, all you knew until you finally came back down. You opened your eyes to see Lucifer hovering above you, his bright blue eyes looking down at you. 

 

“You’re so beautiful,” He muttered to himself. “Always so beautiful,” You pushed him off you and curled up against his chest suddenly tired. His fingers traced idle patterns on your bare back and he pressed a gentle kiss to the top of your head. 

 

“Sleep, my human, we have all day,” 

 

***

 

You woke up slowly stretching your limbs and blinking the sleep from your eyes. The bed was empty except you and you turned on your side to see Lucifer standing next to the bed grinning. 

 

“You’re smiling” you said, your voice rough from sleep. “That’s never a good thing,” His grin widened. 

 

“What did you do?” You groaned rolling over and pushing your face into the pillow. Something small fell on the bed next to you. Lifting your head slightly, you saw it was a sharpie.

 

“You didn’t,” You muttered pulling yourself out of the bed and padding over to the bathroom attached to your room. Black marks covered your body, everywhere Lucifer had ever tried to mark you. Your neck, your shoulders, along your collarbone, along the insides of your legs, everywhere. 

 

“You realize this is going to be hellishly hard to get off,” you muttered and he wrapped his arms around your waist burying his face in your neck. 

 

“You’re mine and now everyone will know it.” He said his voice muffled. You reached up and ran your fingers through his hair. 

 

“Always yours.” 

  
  



End file.
